1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to sprinkler head housings that hold, support, and provide easy access to pop-up sprinkler heads.
2. Description of the Related Art
Pop-up sprinkler systems are well known and used for watering lawns. Most sprinkler heads are made by one of several manufacturers. Each manufacturer produces a sprinkler head having its own size, measured by the diameter of its top. Typically, these pop-up sprinkler systems include a plastic sprinkler head having a body, a connector on the bottom of the body that attaches to a water supply hose, and a nozzle through which the water sprays. The entire sprinkler head is buried in the ground so that their tops are flush with the surface of the ground. When water is pumped to the sprinkler head, a nozzle in the sprinkler head pops up and sprinkles water.
Due to their location on the surface of the ground, sprinkler heads are exposed to physical stresses such as people stepping on them and lawnmowers accidentally cutting them and rolling over them. In addition, by buring the sprinkler head in the ground, the sprinkler head is not able to flex downward and give under any pressure from the surface. As a result of these stresses, sprinkler heads are often damaged and require maintenance and replacement.
Another problem with sprinkler heads is that the connection between the sprinkler head and its hose often loosens and deteriorates with time. As a result, the connection needs to be maintained or replaced.
Another problem with sprinkler heads are that the nozzle become clogged with dirt and accumulated minerals. Mineral build-up especially problematic in sprinklers because untreated, hard well water is often used with sprinklers to save expense over treated water. If the sprinkler head is buried, the entire head often must be undug to repair the nozzle.
Traditionally, to maintain or replace a sprinkler head, the dirt surrounding the sprinkler head must be removed, then the sprinkler head can be repaired and then the dirt must be replaced. The process of digging requires extra tools like a spade and can leave unsoded dirt spots around each sprinkler head.
An object of the invention is to provide a sprinkler head housing which overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages of the heretofore-known devices and methods of this general type.
With the foregoing and other objects in view there is provided, in accordance with the invention, a sprinkler head housing including a top having an inner support abutting a sprinkler head, and a wall descending from the top. The wall should be at least as tall as the sprinkler head.
In accordance with another feature of the invention, the top can be circular and can include a rim and the wall fits under the rim. By using such a construction, the wall can be made from a flexible sheet wrapped upon itself. To maintain the shape of the flexible sheet even when the top is removed the sprinkler head housing can include straps surrounding the wall. Another way to maintain the shape of the wall made from the flexible sheet is to form two holes in the wall and then connect the two holes with a wire. A construction made from a flexible sheet wrapped into a wall, has the advantage of reduced cost to manufacture. In addition, the space required during shipping is minimized by including a housing made from a flat sheet as opposed to an assembled housing.
The wall should be at least as tall as the sprinkler head. By having such a height, the sprinkler head housing provides large enough space to guarantee full access to the sprinkler head, especially the bottom of the sprinkler head where the hose connects to the sprinkler head.
In accordance with another feature of the invention, the wall of the sprinkler head housing has an outlet formed in it. The outlet allows for tubing feeding water to the sprinkler head to enter the sprinkler head housing. This is especially useful when the sprinkler head housing has an elbow joint at its bottom to allow it to connect to a horizontal hose.
In accordance with another feature of the invention, the inner support includes a bracket abutting the sprinkler head that allows the sprinkler head housing to accommodate different brands of sprinkler heads having different diameters. While the invention encompasses sprinkler head housings that accommodate only one size of sprinkler head, it is preferable to form a sprinkler head housing that can accommodate different sizes of sprinkler head. According to the invention, the inner support can include a plurality of brackets. These brackets have different widths so as to support different sprinkler heads having different, complementary diameters. The different lengths hold and support different diameters of sprinkler heads. If the sprinkler head is too large to fit in the sprinkler head housing with all of the brackets, the brackets are removed from longest to shortest until the sprinkler head does fit snugly against the brackets of the inner support. To form a removable bracket, the bracket can be made from thin plastic that is snapped off and removed from the inner surface.
To support a sprinkler head evenly from all sides a first plurality of brackets having a length corresponding to a first sized sprinkler head can be distributed evenly about the inner surface of the top. Likewise, a second plurality of brackets having a second length corresponding to a second sized sprinkler head can be distributed evenly about the inner surface of the top. In the same, any number of brackets can be added so that the sprinkler head housing can accommodate that number of differently sized sprinkler heads.
Other features that are considered as characteristic for the invention are set forth in the appended claims.
An object of the invention is to allow access for maintenance and replacement of the sprinkler head without requiring digging.
A further object of the invention is to hold and support the sprinkler head in a vertical position that is flush with the surface of the ground.
A further object of the invention is to provide a sprinkler head housing that can accommodate various sized sprinkler heads, particularly the standard sizes made by manufacturers of sprinkler heads.
Although the invention is illustrated and described herein as embodied in a sprinkler head housing, it is nevertheless not intended to be limited to the details shown, because various modifications and structural changes may be made therein without departing from the spirit of the invention and within the scope and range of equivalents of the claims.
The construction and method of operation of the invention, however, together with additional objects and advantages thereof will be best understood from the following description of specific embodiments when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.